e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
I love dream world
| image = Dream - I love dream world cover.jpg|CD Dream - I love dream world DVD cover.jpg|DVD | title = I ♥ world | artist = dream | type = Single | original = I ラブ ドリーム world | released = September 10, 2003 (CD) December 10, 2003 (DVD) | a-side = I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ | b-side = "Wo Ai Ni" "Love is power" "Embrace Me" | formats = CD single, DVD | recorded = 2003 | genre = Pop | length = 05:29 (song) 36:34 (full single) | label = avex trax | writer = Iizuka Masumi, dream | producer = Hagiwara Shintaro | album = ID | chronotype = Single | previous = "MUSIC IS MY THING" (2003) | current = "I love dream world" (2003) | next = "Identity -prologue-" (2004) | video = Dream - I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (Music Video)|Music Video Dream - I Love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (Music Video Version 2)|Music Video Ver. 2 }} "I love dream world" (typed as I ♥ world) is dream's 15th single, released on September 10, 2003. First pressings came in a special package, and included one of nine trading cards. A DVD version of the single, containing two PVs for the single's title track, was released on December 10, 2003. First pressings of the DVD edition included a B2 size poster. A third version of the music video was released on the ID CD+DVD. Editions * CD Only (AVCD-30522, ¥1,080) * DVD (AVBD-91171, ¥3,218) Tracklist CD # Wo Ai Ni (我愛イ尓; I Love You) # Love is power # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (I love dream world ~世界中のしあわせを歌おう~; Let's Sing the Happiness of the Earth) # Embrace Me (S-dream featuring KANA) # Wo Ai Ni (Instrumental) # Love is power (Instrumental) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (Instrumental) # Embrace Me (Instrumental) Digital Edition ; mora # Wo Ai Ni # Love is power # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ ; Recochoku # Wo Ai Ni (Instrumental) # Love is power (Instrumental) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (Instrumental) DVD # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ ~Promotion video~ (Ver. 1) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ ~Promotion video~ (Ver. 2) # Single "I love dream world" TV-SPOT # Viewsic Tokuban "I love dream world Plate wo Tsukurou" Cut Version Featured Members * Tachibana Kana * Hasebe Yu * Nishida Shizuka * Yamamoto Sayaka * Ai Risa * Takamoto Aya * Nakashima Ami * Abe Erie Song Information ;Lyrics : Iizuka Masumi, dream ;Music : Hagiwara Shintaro ;Other Information :Arrangement: ars- Music Video Information ; Director : Morita Ippei Charts The single reached #10 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for six weeks. This is dream's first single to chart within the top 10 on Oricon's weekly charts since 2001's "My will". Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * ID (track #13) * 7th Anniversary Best (disc 2, track #4) The music video can be found on the following releases: * ID (Ver. 3) * 7th Anniversary Best Videos Dream - I Love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (Music Video Version 3) Dream - I Love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ (X'mas Version) Dream - I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 Lyric Video Trivia * In its official title, the phrase "love dream" is represented by a combination heart/peace sign (resulting in frequent misreadings, usually "I love world" or "I world"). This would remain the group's symbol until their rebirth as DRM in 2007. * A "white X'mas" version of the song was the only track on the "1st X'mas" single performed by the unit including the group, Fruit Punch and SweetS. A music video for this version was included on that single. * A 2015 version of the song, including the 4-member line-up, was released on the group's 27th single "Blanket Snow". External Links *Single Profile *Oricon Profile: CD | DVD * Recochoku | mora Category:Dream Category:Dream Singles Category:Dream Songs Category:Dream DVDs Category:2003 Releases Category:2003 Singles Category:2003 Songs Category:2003 DVDs